


Honesty

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Karedevil Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Karen is honest with Matt about her past. Short ficlet.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeisjustalonelyhighway).



> From Tumblr prompt: “Kisses on the forehead to make the person feel better."

Karen had done it. She had finally been honest with Matt—about her past, about Wesley, all of it. It had taken her such a long time to get the courage to do this, but once she had started talking, everything had just come pouring out. Matt had listened the whole time, not saying anything as Karen shared all the secrets she had been keeping about herself.

And once she was done, the tears came. She felt like she would never stop crying.

Matt wrapped his arms around her, and Karen cried onto his shoulder. She had no idea how long she sat there crying in his arms. After awhile, she felt a bit calmer and began to pull away, worried about what Matt must be thinking about her. But Matt wiped away a tear and kissed her on the forehead.

“It’s okay,” he said softly.

“You don’t think I’m a terrible person?” Karen whispered.

Matt shook his head. “No, of course not.”

He kissed her on the forehead again, and Karen managed a little smile. Her heart felt a bit lighter. For the first time in a long time, she felt like maybe things really would be okay.


End file.
